thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
This is only posts from 2012; see my Talk Archive for previous years. Happy New Year Happy New Year, T - Man. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 12:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S The favicon's online! Congratulations, T - Man! You're the new Contributor of the Month! Well done! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 09:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No problem, you deserved it. :) I could only see it on a different computer, I can't see it now. The monthly poll is coming along well, I can't wait to see what you put up next! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 13:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No prob. :) I agree, it's weird. I bet it'll be great! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 17:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I noticed. Did you fix it, or did it just appear? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Happy New Year! 19:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - Man. You are the best page editor of the wiki! Well done! Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 10:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I looked at what you do the most, and you edit pages the most. That's how you won it. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 16:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Not much. So how've you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 16:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine. Did you read my blog on DWCW? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 17:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. So who do you think will be the next COTM? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 07:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Activity Well, there haven't been many people editing. Larkie and Blackie edited Music Corner and Firey left a few comments, so it'll probably be one of them. But who knows, it could be you! The month's not over yet... :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 18:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. When do you think you'll be able to edit? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 19:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You get my message? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool. So how are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine. I agree, I'll do it soon. Hey, here's a puzzle : What's this fanfic about? Take a guess. 'Give Me Strength'. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 14:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my message? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I understand.Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 18:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) That's ok. Not much, really. Firey's made a few edits. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 19:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Idk. It will probably be either Firey, Blackie, Larkie or you. Did you hear the news about Big Time? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well... Big Time has cancer, and he's left Wikia. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You're not gonna get it, mate. And no, it's just a coincidence. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it's weird. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 10:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it is a bit... Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Possibly, but probably not, I don't think Big Time or Larkie would do something like that. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:30, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it is a '''bit '''odd... Lol, why am I writing '...s'? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yup, fair do's. Yeah, the wiki has been bare, Firey's been the major editor this month, that's why she got the award. That's great, I can't wait to see the new Monthly Poll! Cool profile pic, but why have you put 'T - 2010, CT-2010'? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will be remembered 18:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. That's cool. Yes, 2010 is your trademark name, Dyno is mine. Hey - '2010 Inc." :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will be remembered 18:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Probably. :D So how've you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 16:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been fine, been busy writing fanfics over at BTG. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 18:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) BTG Battle of the Gods Roleplaying. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 09:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Do you play The Old Republic? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 16:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't play it either, I was just wondering if you did. :D I'll give it a go. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 13:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I know, I have a mate who's addicted to it. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 14:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Quite a lot, I suppose. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 16:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it's a complete waste of money, all for a game you could easily play on an XBox. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 16:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - Man, how've you been lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 16:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool about the holiday, not about the virus. Half term you mean? And how do I archive it? Come on, tell me. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 17:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm on half term too. Yeah, sure. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 17:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, that sounds bad. I once had a virus that kept asking me to give it all my details. This wii? Don't you mean wiki? XD Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 09:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. I'm working on it, it'll take a while. Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 09:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll start now. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 11:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem, T-Man. :) How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 17:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S I still need to archive my talk! :D Hey T - Man, how've you been lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 18:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) U need to archive ur talk page!! :DDDD FireStar! POKE A GORILLA IN THE BUTT 22:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. Hard times, huh? I'm fine, I've just got a load of homework to do. And I'll do it now, man. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 12:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Why do we go to schoool to do a load of work, and tests, to come home and have to do more? What's the sense in that? And I've copied all my posts from 2011 to the archive, but, silly question, how do I delete all the stuff I copied from my talk page? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 12:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hola~! :D FireStar! POKE A GORILLA IN THE BUTT 12:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup I saw. ;) FireStar! POKE A GORILLA IN THE BUTT 13:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, T - Man! You are Firey are the new joint COTM! Well done! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, you and I must fight to survive..." 09:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, when you did edit, you edited many things, and so did Firey, so I gave you both the award. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, you and I must fight to survive..." 10:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You have made some edits! If you count the entire month, you and Firey have made the most edits! Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, you and I must fight to survive..." 12:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Y Yes, if I say so. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 14:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - Man. I've got some news. Big Time and Larkie lied. They never had cancer. They played us. And, Larkie doesn't have a brother. I can't believe I trusted them... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Big Time fooled us all... 16:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I had my suspicions too. I never truly believed them. I think I new that you were right. I thought I knew them, especially Big Time, but I didn't. I've taken him off the admin list and made Firey an admin. How are you about all this? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Big Time fooled us all... 16:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Firey recently got an email from Big Time explaining his reasons. I asked Firey to ask Big Time to come back to Wikia so he could talk to me. If I find out anything new I'll let you know. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Big Time fooled us all... 18:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC)